lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 5
Decade Apex of Tag Teams 5 was the 5th official ranking for the Decade Apex of Tag Teams, an Apex listing of the top 10 e-wrestling tag teams to have competed in the e-federation, Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW), formerly the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA), acknowledging the in and out of character success from those who paved the way during the promotion's first decade of existence. The 5th overall ranking was announced on December 8, 2009. Although their were many pairings, The Illuminati tandem of SoL and D. Hammond Samuels were the tag team who claimed the 5th spot with 75 points and two first place votes. In addition to their tag team achievement, SoL and Samuels finished first and second respectively in the Apex of the Decade polling. Synopsis Statistics: :• Members: D. Hammond Samuels & SoL :• Combined Weight: 480 Pounds (235 Pounds and 245 Pounds) :• Achievements: PWA United States Tag Team Championships (Twice) :• Record: 4 Wins, 2 Losses, 0 Draws :• Finishing Maneuver: None :• Tag Team Debut: PWA Schizophrenia LIVE from Albuquerque, New Mexico, 2005 (Defeated Unleashed Anarchy) :• Last Match: PWA Schizophrenia LIVE from Boston, Massachusetts, 2006 (Defeated Prime Time Players) :• Score: 75 Points (2 First Place Votes) The Word on the Street is: The legendary Illuminati centered around 3 men. Phantom Lord. D. Hammond Samuels. SoL. A power play between these three men and their host of accomplices meant that the super stable ruled the Schizophrenia brand of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance. As part of their scheme, they set out after the championships of Schizo, and like all the rest, the PWA United States Tag Team Championships were firmly on the radar. While the stable took control of the Tag Team Titles three times, their championship reigns were all contested with “Dog Pack” rules. Of the many variations however, there was one tandem believed to be more dangerous than all the others. The pairing between former World Heavyweight Champion SoL, and the highly skilled and dangerous D. Hammond Samuels. When Phantom Lord and Red Dragon lost the Illuminati's Tag Titles to La rEvolution, Sol and Samuels paired up to take back the belts the very next show, giving La rEvolution one of the shortest championship reigns on record. The pairing was magic together, putting their singles finesse to work, and finding a fantastic chemistry as a team. Their reign wouldn't last long though, as the Prime Time Players swept the gold from around their waist in a Tag Team Turmoil match. SoL then went to Annihilation title-less, but walked out with his second world title reign. The following show, he would team with Samuels again to win back the titles. Samuels however, grew uneasy of his partner's lust for gold, so much so, that the pair teamed with their managers, SoL with Satisfaction and Samuels with Janine, to fight for the Tag Titles. SoL and Satisfaction walked away victorious that night, in a move which would be the last time they would team. D. Hammond Samuels would go on to get a measure of revenge, winning the World Heavyweight Championship from SoL in the Tijuana Cage match at Revelations. While the pair had buried much bad blood, we learned MUCH later how deep their connection really way. Skip forward to the present day. D. Hammond Samuels, now CEO of Lords of Pain Wrestling after buying out the struggling federation, brings in his own power play. Reminiscent of old days, he calls it the Illuminati, and two old stalwarts return to help him in his efforts. Phantom Lord and SoL. While they have not yet fully revealed their true intentions behind this latest grab for power, we hope to see the legendary Tag Team of SoL and Samuels rise again. The first team to make a true grab for total control has been voted in at number 5 on our all time list of greatest Tag Teams. There's no mistaking the danger that the pairing of SoL and Samuels presented back in the PWA, and now, in LPW, they've continued to prove their dominance. Congratulations to the Illuminati. See also *The Illuminati **D. Hammond Samuels **SoL *Decade Apex of Tag Teams External links Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams